


Stars

by HiImTrash



Series: Constellations [1]
Category: Gaming Youtubers
Genre: Other, YouTube, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImTrash/pseuds/HiImTrash
Summary: Before our Crew is fully assembled and in space, they've first got to go through training. There's a lot of dangers they've got be prepared for before WASD makes their final pick on who's going.We start right as they've finished their extensive time at University and its time to actually train to go out there.Of course, the hard part is over with, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stars: Part One of the Constellations Series 
> 
> GENERAL WARNINGS: Offensive language, alcohol and drug use/mentions,
> 
> Work Notes:  
> First off, I'll preface this by saying I don't claim to actually know the process of schooling and training involved. I've done some research yes, but not nearly enough to consider it accurate. I am completely open to suggestions or corrections on how to make this more realistic so please feel free to leave me them. Other than that I am mostly just writing for the fun of it.
> 
> Another thing, unfortunately, due to school and other responsibilities, updates are probably going inconsistent. I apologise in advance that this can be frustrating to deal with but I refuse to lie in saying it will be hard to update on a regular schedule. I want my writing to be something I want to do, with some push rather than something I force. I am an amateur writer here and so I still need improvement. 
> 
> Now, please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1- They Say the End is the Beginning
> 
> University is finally over for everyone and spirits have been lifted, they're one step closer to their goals.
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Offensive language, alcohol and drug use/mentions.

"Finally out of school, only a short two years before we're staring down at everyone, literally," Felix said, relief visibly wavering off of him.

    Mark felt the same way, the academic portion had been one load of coursework after another that led to many nights spent cramming essays and reviewing. Mathematics was something he understood and it flowed rather quickly, but the sciences led to several road blocks for him.

     He'd really found a true understanding of the phrase, "It's not rocket science". Rocket science is a pain in the ass to wrap one's head around. 

      Mark had joined Felix in the coffee shop on the university's campus. The Fresh Start was a reoccurring favourite for the students looking for a convenient 3 am coffee, double the caffeine. People were regular enough at the place that Mark recognised nearly everyone within the medium store. Some students he'd witness using those large sports bottles as effective coffee mugs. Others seemed to never be affected by the strenuous course load. Mark was pretty sure a few of them used 'alternative methods' of relaxing. They shared a commonly scattered look, red-singed eyes daring others to rat them out to administration.

"We'll have to see how fast that two years goes," Mark said.

He knew his eagerness would make time go at a sloth's pace, and they legitimately died from how slow they were.

"You're too impatient. Have you ever even considered those 'inspirational' quotes at all? Stop and smell the flowers, Mark." Felix answered, a familiar smirk framing itself on his lips.

"Right." Mark shook his head.

"I'm the one who's got more to worry about. I've got flight lessons on top of everything as if I wasn't already doing a lot." Felix said pulling out a crumpled schedule in his pocket.

"I forgot about that. Don't you have some experience, though? I thought you said you did some flight program during high school."

"I did, and it will certainly make some things easier. But I mainly only have it as an edge over the other guys. You know Anthony and- I forget his name, the one whose always hanging out with him. Anyways, I still will have lots to learn. You need to fly a T-38 for this and I've never even been near a jet."

"Honestly, I wouldn't even be remotely half as prepared as you are. I really need to brush up on the plane terminology, I've got ejection and survival training first thing."

       Mark gestured to his own folded paper, a table on it listing the different training sessions he was required to pass before he would even be considered for a trip to the ISS. Among the multiple titles on the table, there were several anti-gravity based sessions and a large section using the different pieces of equipment. He recalled an instructor of his saying that most of the second-year was on safety alone, from resource management to worst case scenarios. There was no doubt there was a lot of risks going into space.

     Felix eyed Mark's schedule, nodding a couple times as he compared it to his own. 

"Looks like I'll be seeing you for a couple sessions despite how much flight training screws up the timing," Felix added, sliding the paper back.

   Mark gave him a smile, going for a sip from his mug. Tea not coffee for once, he preferred it for the moment. 

   Felix could be a bit of a distraction during classes, and even a bit obnoxious at times. Yet, he was honestly a good guy even if some of the students couldn't see it. He spoke his thoughts freely and defended what he felt was right. Some people felt that in doing so he came off too strong. Mark never minded though, he liked that he wasn't afraid to let himself be heard. It was considerably better than having a friend with a fake persona.

"Look who it is," Felix announced, eyes gazing above and past Mark.

     Mark craned his next, swivelling in the cushioned lounge chair he'd settled into. He caught the glimpse of a grey sweatshirt but the back of the chair reached over his head, obscuring his view. Instead, the voice gave the approacher's identity away with a familiar accent mid-syllable of his name.

"You and Mark as relieved as I am?"

It was Jack, one of the most genuinely kindest people Mark had met at uni. He rounded the lounge chair, neon-green hair a refreshing change to the business professionalism of natural shades, mandatory for most students.

    WASD, the Western American Space Department, never cared about their employees' cosmetic decisions though. It wasn't as if they had customers to be concerned about pleasing.

     To add to the Irish man's appearance, a tattoo lined the underside of Jack's right arm. A small outline of a forest done in black ink, multiple trees shaded in. Mark had never asked the full meaning behind it, but he knew part of it was symbolic of Jack's childhood home in Ireland. 

"I know I am. I'm done with all the wasted time on note taking." Felix answered.

"What notes? You rarely even took them, you just got us to send you ours." Mark commented accusingly.

"I still passed though, didn't I?"

     Mark paused, he had passed despite seeming so unattentive. He had a feeling Felix was more focused than he let on. He always seemed pretty spontaneous and unorganised, but Mark also knew he didn't just pass the class barely. He'd done extremely well judging by his reaction.

"He's got a good point," Jack added when Mark gave no response.

"Doesn't make hand cramps any nicer," Mark added, falsely annoyed.

"Why even care about that anymore? We made it out of university, there's reason to be happy!" Jack replied cheerily.

"I didn't see this happening at all when we started," Felix said.

"You're not the only one, seventeen years old me was almost going to hold off just to get a break from school for once." Mark chuckled.

"I remember then, it's about time we get a break." Jack repositioned himself to lean on one of the chairs.

"We need to celebrate then!" Felix exclaimed.

"Depends, what kind of celebrating are we talking about? I'm in no mood to be out clubbing." Mark asked

"Shocking," Felix added.

"Well I was hoping for more of a casual gaming kinda deal," Jack added.

"That's better! We can beat each other in video games while Mark sulks." Felix remarked.

"Sounds grand," Mark sarcastically responded, before continuing.

"It'll be nice to get back into some gaming though. Been a while since I've had the chance," 

"Besides, the multiple times we all spent playing Overwatch or somethin' instead of studying?" Jack questioned, referencing multiple occasions.

"Well, no. I meant last time since we got to game  _without_ interruptions." Mark decided.

*

    A major weight was lifted off everyone's shoulders that night. Everyone seemed to be so lighthearted and free at the little party in Felix's dorm. A few people may have been even higher, Mark was certain by the smell coming from the dorm across the hall, he paid it little notice though. 

   People were bouncing around like molecules, chatting and generally having a good time. It was such a pleasant atmosphere change to see everyone feeling so accomplished, Mark's own mood was lifted just entering into it. Even the people with courses left were in a celebratory mood, exams finally over with. Of course, not everyone was spared by the stress of standardised exams. They were ruthless in that way but it didn't appear to change the mood.

   Mark was quick to notice the light music being played from someone's portable speaker in the corner of the room. It was nothing Mark recognised, something in the hip-hop genre but not recognisable. He was never really up to date with music, besides the occasional instrumental for studying. Somehow he was content with silence. Even so, he saw the way it dictated how the room flowed and shifted. Human metronomes everyone was, bouncing on the balls of their feet or gently tapping their fingers to the consistent beat. It made everything seem so welcoming, a synchronised rhythm to join. 

    From across the room was a contrast of music, a dramatic theme playing from the TV.  **This** , Mark could recognise. Smash Bros music. The TV showcased the fizzy pixels of the original Smash Bros: Melee for Game Cube on its wide display. A relic considering the fact the Wii U version was available. It was currently set to the 'End of Match' screen, a green reef highlighting Ness. The other three characters (Fox, Kirby, and Peach) displayed different clapping animations towards the winner.  _Forced to clap for you in the end, what an ass move._ Controlling said characters were a few people he recognised. One young familiar face was grinning, for which Mark assumed he won. Felix was sat with a controller in hand as well, rapidly skipping through the statistics.

"You little shit!" Mark heard Felix yell.

   Deciding he wanted a turn, Mark swerved his way through the shifting guests, quickly passing by as to avoid interrupting their conversations. He made it to the beige sofa, stationed in front of the TV, and sat down on the open middle cushion. He recognised the two men beside him at an instant. 

   On his right, Ethan, the youngest one in the program. His face was covered with a grin, forehead covered by an unkempt head of fuzzy brown hair that hid his still present acne. 

   On Mark's left was Bob, who'd taken the place of Felix. He seemed to be weighing on what character to play as at the moment. Mark knew the concentrated look he had, having been friends with Bob for quite some time even prior to moving.

 "Anyone have a spare controller? I wouldn't mind joining." Mark asked.

   A controller was passed up from the floor, Mark graciously taking it. Examining the controller showed it had a broken left bumper button, the grey label loose and rattling within the frame. Mark recalled that luckily enough the opposite right bumper had the same function and it was only blocking. It was nothing that would rig the game against him.

  Added into the game, he surveyed the characters choosing Samus after a moment. Bob finally made up his mind as well, going for Mewtwo. 

"Ethan, are you staying with Ness?" Bob asked, glancing over Mark to his left. 

"Yep. Beat everyone before with him." Ethan answered teasingly.

Mark smirked, "Don't get too cocky. Remember, I'm playing now." Mark added smugly, holding back laughter.

"Oh noo." Ethan exaggerated. 

   They added a bot into the game for a fourth player, setting it to the highest difficulty. A random stage generated giving them "F-Zero Grand Prix- Mute City" to some groans from the players. There was a lot of movement on the stage that made it pretty easy to gain damage without actually fighting.

The large printed "READY" displayed followed shortly after by "GO" with flaming lettering.

Then the fight began.

   To any outsider of what Smash Bros consisted of, it looked essentially like everyone was just button mashing to save their lives. Rapid button pushes sent each character jumping to dodge attacks and fighting everyone who even came close to them. 

   Mark stuck to attacking everything, chasing after the fleeing characters of Mewtwo, Ness, and the CPU Pikachu.  He kept his fingers positioned to use every A and control stick move available to him dealing a severe amount of damage to anyone he hit. Within the first half a minute of the match, he'd managed to KO Ethan and was swiftly making his way to do the same with Pikachu. That was until an item set him flying off the map.

"Damn it!" Mark exclaimed, unable to recover himself.

    Returning back to the battle, the stage had positioned itself over a road. He jumped his way down, following Ness' movements.  

"You said you beat everyone before, how?" Mark commented, doing his best to KO Ethan again.

"Well, I wa-." Ethan started before the cars came speeding down the road completely annihilating him.

"This stage is bullshit!" Ethan whined, his character completely dead now.

   Mark chuckled, he'd managed to jump to a higher platform just short of the cars. Now he focused himself where Bob, Mewtwo, was. He'd kept himself high up and avoided Mark, mainly fighting the CPU. Now it was just him and Mark left.

"Come here and fight me, Bob!" Mark exclaimed, jumping his way up.

"I'm not falling for that, Mark." Bob answered, keeping distance between himself and Mark with rolls.

The timer was counting down the last few moments of the match before it was over. Mark knew if he KO'd Bob his win was entirely certain. His fingers seemed to speed up from rapid to hyper speed utilizing a range of button combinations, whatever it would take.

GAME!

"Aww I was soo close." Ethan complained.

"I don't really think you were. In the slightest." Bob answered laughing.

"I can dream!" Ethan responded, giggling despite the loss.

Mark intently watched the screen, waiting for the results. He was most definitely too serious about it. 

The TV speakers began the announcement, "And the winner is.. Samus!" 

Mark embraced the win, any humbleness completely wiped away. 

"Can't say I didn't call it. It's all in my quick reflexes." Mark added, clearly exaggerating his ego jokingly.

"Oh, really? Yet, you never caught up to me." Bob replied.

"Are you looking for a rematch? Even if it's pointless." Mark teased further.

"Yeah, I want a rematch! And I'm picking the stage this time!" Ethan announced, already skipping everyone to the character selection stage.

"Alright, alright. You pick the stage. Let's go again." Mark settled, adjusting his controller in his hands.

   It was only the beginning of the night and Mark was enjoying himself, playing games and acting stupid with friends. A part of him wished it was something he could do all the time, just spend time doing something he loved. But it wasn't practical, and besides space was out there waiting for him.

*

    Mark found himself sat at the breakfast bar in the dorm, swishing around a small glass with a few sips of amber liquid within. He was admittedly already beginning to feel a bit tired and had stepped out from gaming for a few moments. He wasn't quite ready to ditch out and say his goodbyes to everyone though. Instead, he absently watched the people gathered by the screen playing the Wii version of Mario Kart with the ridiculous wheel attachment.

"Not so fast, if you're gonna risk drinking liquor it has got to be better than this cheap grade crap," Ken said, settling down on the stool beside Mark. 

  Ken, he'd known only just in the last year of university, introduced to him by Felix as one of his friend's. Mark knew he was interested in working in a computer tech area of WASD but he wasn't taking the same program as Mark, Felix and several others were.

"I thought Felix would have better taste." he remarked, setting down the leftover glass. 

"If he's the one who bought it, no. It's not evenly remotely strong, sort of watered down actually. I think someone else brought it honestly. I can't be really sure though. I'm trying to cut down on the drinking, for Mary."

Mark also recalled Mary, Ken's girlfriend- fiance now. He'd only met her the one time but she seemed rather sweet and shared the same appreciation for video games Ken did.

"Anyways, how are you doing? Not actually considering drinking are you? The party isn't that stale." Ken asked.

"No, just taking a break from staring at a screen. I guess my eyes aren't as used to it anymore,"

"Definitely, those large screens can be rather blaring."

"How've you been lately?" Mark inquired.

"Besides relieved? Pretty good actually, now we're closer to done I guess I feel more encouraged to finish." Ken answered, smiling.

"I know that feeling. Just a few more years till I could be out there."

"You've really wanted this for some time haven't you?" Ken asked, after a slight pause.

"Absolutely. It's was one of my childhood dreams and now I'm almost there."

Mark shifted in his seat, childlike giddiness filling him with energy. 

"That's a long time, I wasn't even remotely interested as a kid. I remember wanting to be a manager of a restaurant or something when I was younger. I don't even know why."

"Huh, interesting job. Manager Ken..." Mark trailed off.

"But you, you've wanted to go to space this whole time. That amount of passion." Ken said with genuine astonishment.

"I guess I have. Seems like quite some time ago," 

     Mark recalled a younger grade-school version of himself working on a science project for their Space unit. Researching for it, he was so intrigued by how fast everything was. An endless world to explore full of stars and other planets. He'd made a complete model of the ISS for it.

"I didn't even have the balls to want to go into space. Especially not with leaving Mary for it." Ken compared.

"I don't think I have them either. I'm just stupid enough to voluntarily send myself out there." Mark chuckled, pushing a rebellious lock of dark hair back into order.

"Stupid, but in a good way. The passionate way, I know that feeling. Everyone thought I was insane when I wouldn't shut up about Mary only a few months into dating. Said it 'wouldn't last' and "wasn't gonna work out'. Need I say anything else?"

   Ken pushed a photo towards Mark, who took a moment to examine it.

   It was an ultrasound.

"Ken, this is awesome! Your gonna be a dad!" Mark said, cheerfully embracing his friend.

   He was going to be a dad. It stunned Mark for a moment. Such a common thing to happen at their age, yet to him it felt so sudden. He pushed it back. There was no sense making Ken feel awkward for something that was purely a strange realisation of his.

"Thanks, I'm so excited for it! She's due in May." 

"A daughter, that's wonderful," 

"So, I guess I got a bit off track. I'm always just so impatient with it. What I was really trying to say is that you can't let anyone tell you it's impossible. Cheesy, I know, but true to life."

"Don't worry, I'm not giving it up after studying for this long," Mark reassured.

     It was true, nothing had ever really persuaded him to give it up. He'd heard countless people say that going into was risky because of how few people got accepted. WASD was more open to applicants than NASA due to the slightly lesser importance of missions, but it wasn't going to accept just anyone. Yet Mark had ignored it all and endured the long courses anyways. Now he was so close, there wasn't any way he was quitting.

*

   The party had simmered down to only a handful of the students by the time three am had turned to four. They sat around the TV, left displaying the abandoned Wii home screen. Each person made the most comfort they could find, using miscellaneous throw blankets and pillows to ease their tired bodies a bit. 

  The dormitory was noticeably quieter than before, music gone and replaced by the quiet hum of the console and the shifting of people. Their conversation was similar, most sentences cut off by yawns or being muddled up. Every word spoken was vulnerable to be heard. 

  Of those who remained were some of Mark's closest friends and the group together was rather tight. As the party had died down they had gotten to a point of talking about how they felt being done school. Even their group could have serious chats at times. Although it did help them to open up with sleep deprivation and for most, excluding Mark, the lingering effects of the 'cheap' alcohol provided.

    Felix was first to speak to the slight amusement of the others. It wasn't much like him to be the first to open up even if he was quick to speak his mind on a lot.

"I'm just weirded out by it. A few years and everything we've been involved with will all be smaller than Ken's dick, and that's saying something." Felix quipped, earning a few chuckles. 

"You forget this guy is having a baby. Even small, it still did something. We'll have done something." Mark added in one the strangest analogies he'd ever spoken.

"Woah, don't get all inspirational on us," Ethan answered, obviously extremely tired seeing as he legally couldn't drink yet.

Or at least Mark hoped it was sleep deprivation. 

  Ethan spoke up after, offering his own, slightly jumbled, thoughts. He really needed the sleep.

"Do you guys think I'm too young for this? You know, like most people my age are working somewhere or in university and I'm well.. also in university but for this. You know what I mean?"

"It's impressive is what it is. If it mattered if you were younger, they wouldn't have even let you get this far. Not a lot of people get to experience this, but you will." Sean added, returning from the tap with a glass of water.

"You think so? Thank's Sean." Ethan said. Mark, seeing he was actually quite flattered.

    Mark, saw he was actually quite flattered. He knew Ethan sort of looked up to them in a way, even though he was as far in the program as they were. What he didn't seem to realise that everyone practically did the same for him. He managed to get through it all much quicker than them and for that they were all proud.

"Yeah, I do. Hell, I couldn't even go through with it. Too much I'd miss down here, among other things." Sean answered, quieting the last words.

   Mark was of the few people who knew what 'other things' meant. It wasn't something he really discussed openly, unless anyone upfront asked. Sean liked to be rather open about himself but it didn't stop him being ashamed of some things. Like those 'other things', meaning his fear of heights. He'd told Mark about it a while back when Mark had come over. Apparently, it affected him drastically enough in some cases he'd had panic attacks. Horrible it was.

"I'm not going, it's still an accomplishment to get this far though. You wanted to get into the research department they have, right?" Ken asked, nodding towards Sean.

"Yeah, there's been some interesting studies lately. Thought I'd enjoy working on 'em." Sean answered 

"Well, then it's a goal to work towards. No less impressive to reach. I'm in the same boat, trying to get into tech. We'll get there though." Ken said with genuine thought.

"All of us are so close, almost there." Mark chipped in. 

"I think you're the most eager out of all of us, Mark," Bob said.

"I can agree with that." Ken nodded.

"Definitely," Jack and Ethan both replied.

Felix added in too, mumbling an agreement as he cleaned up remnants of the party.

"Well, its been a life-long dream, legitimately. None of that movie shit."

"I've been with you since we were in high school, and went through the program with you and yet I've ever even come close to being as hyped as you are. Wade would say the same too if he was here." Bob concluded.

    They all were sure certain of it. Mark never thought of it as outstandingly different though. There were others who had the same goals but everyone was so sure he was the most passionate. Bob wasn't lying either, if Wade wasn't spending the time with Molly he would have agreed as well. Mark had heard it plenty of times.

* 

     Phone plugged in, pants off, and the kettle plugged in. It felt nice to be home, his university home that is. As extroverted as he was it felt nice to recharge his physical energy, comfortably sitting in his own bed. 

  It was funny to think he needed to start clearing out the place soon. Training was on an entirely different campus that required him to actually get an apartment. That much he'd looked into, so he would have a place to go, but he was considerably slow in packing up his things.  

  A part of him was so used to the routine and the newfound familiarity of the place to him. This dorm and its walls he'd infested with his own collection of assorted decorations. Now, after what seemed like a day's time, he was required to restart.

  The piercing beep notifying the whole hallway the water was boiling got him out of his thoughts. Re-rolling a poster and setting it with his stuff to bring, it uncoiling as he left the room.

  It was once he'd filled his NASA merchandise mug, a great choice for a student trying to get into a competing organisation, he realised he hadn't actually had tea in a while. There might not be any left, and then he'd just have a wasted mug of water. 

   He shuffled his hand around the shelf- barely able to see its contents. He got hold of a box to find just what he was looking for. One teabag of Earl Gray remained, not his favourite, but it would have to do.

  It was a silent, early morning. He'd made it back to his dorm when it was still dark but now the sun's rays were lighting up the sky in orange and pink shades. The light seeping through his window gave his phone's screen a glare as he squinted to read the notifications on his lock screen. 

   Against the photo of the dogs back at home, were multiple notifications. Of the multiple, including a notification he was tagged in an Instagram photo and a text message whose sender he couldn't read.

  He shifted his position to attempt to remove the glare, and when the charging cord limited him, turned his brightness up all the way. It was his Mom, the displayed part of the message reading: 

"You are finished with school today, yes?"

"I am so proud"

    _Mom._ He'd completely forgotten to text her he was done. Yet, she remembered anyways as attentive as she was to these things. He owed her a phone call, it had been awhile since they'd talked and he'd left her text unread since she'd sent it at six the night before. A quick check of the time showed it was seven in the morning, a bit early but acceptable to call. He pulled up her contact, pressing to call her.

"Hey, Mom." he said after he heard it pick up.

"Mark! Is it you? I'd worried you hadn't answered."

"It's me. Sorry about that, I was spending the night at a small party and I guess I must have left my phone in my pocket or-"

"Oh, stop worrying! You deserve to celebrate, I'm so proud. I can only expect you did well?"

"Yeah, I can't remember my exact score but I think it was in the high 80%." 

"I didn't expect anything less." 

"Thanks, Mom. Glad to know you're still supporting this crazy dream of mine."

"Your father would be so amazed, he always wanted you and your brother to outdo yourselves. Never wanted to be right about how well you did. He always wanted you to make your own success and beat your own goals not just to impress us. Though you always do."

"I remember that about him. I believe he asked me how well I wanted to do on a test once. I said I wanted to make him proud. He said he'd be proud as long as I achieved my own goal."

"Yes, I remember too, I think. Memory's a little fuzzy now I'm getting old."

"You're not that old!" 

Mark could hear her laughter crackling over the phone. It filled his heart with warmth hearing it. She was always so amused by him.

"I am. Enough about it. You have another program now, right?"

"Yeah, more training. The campus is little ways off from where I am now."

"You have a place to live there? I can always send money."

"No, no it's fine. I've already saved up and bought an apartment."

"Okay, but you will call if you need."

"I will, I will."

"And you'll promise to enjoy your time? Spend time with friends, maybe visit sometime? Don't get too caught up waiting for it."

"I promise."

"You are always so quick, never waiting to continue working towards things. Slow it down once in a while."

"Okay, Mom."

"I've got to go but you will call again soon? And call Thomas too, he hasn't heard from you in a while."

"I'll call you soon and I'll call Thomas too. Love you and take care."

"Love you too. Again, I'm very proud. Come visit for once." 

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Bye."

He placed his phone back down on the side table, a content sigh as he shuffled under the covers. He needed to visit her again, and Thomas, before he left. He promised them this as he let his eyes shut and his body relax. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me forever to fully write- the first 70% of this was in draft form for a few months! But now thanks to one gracious long weekend I can now bring to light the first episode of the Constellations series!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear feedback in the comments if you've got any.


End file.
